


Tea for Two

by Mel_Bell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Bell/pseuds/Mel_Bell
Summary: Jack's not happy when his coffee is taken away. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by a scene during the Stargate Universe episode "Subversion", where Jack is seen with a cup of tea.

Tea for Two

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, as he read the daily newspaper. He looked up from the paper and smiled as he heard Sam enter the room. The smile quickly dissipated, however, and he sat back in shock as she leaned in and swapped his cup of coffee for a cup of tea, quickly dumping the coffee down the kitchen sink.

"Hey! What are you doing? What's this?" He demanded, as he stared at the mug in front of him.

"Tea, Jack." Sam answered, looking somewhat amused. "The Doctor told you you should stop drinking coffee. At the very least you need to cut back."

" _Should_. Emphasis on should. He didn't say I _had_ to give it up. And what do you take me for? Some sort of tea drinker?"

"And I'm not saying you have to give it up. What was this? Like your second...third..."

"Fourth" Jack interrupted.

"...today? Jack! I wish you'd take this seriously. I don't want to come home next and find you in hospital because you've been too much of a stubborn ass to just try and be a little healthier."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my health."

"Well your doctor thinks otherwise."

"Yeah well...what would he know?"

"Look Jack, if you won't do it for yourself, then at least do it for me. Besides, tea's not too bad once you get used to it." She tried to reason.

"Right, so how's it fair that you get to go out into the far reaches of space, risking your life, and fighting aliens, but I'm not even allowed to risk mine by having a few cups of coffee a day?" Jack grumbled.

"Really? You're really going to make that comparison?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I believe I just did."

"Well for starters, I risk my life for the greater good of this planet. You drinking coffee benefits no one but yourself."

"Have you seen me without my coffee?! I think there are more lives at risk than you realise." Jack argued.

"You're adorable when you're grumpy."

"Adorable?! I'll have you know, _Colonel_ , I am NEVER adorable. Especially when I haven't had my coffee!"

"Oh, you are SO adorable... _General_!" Sam replied teasingly.

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I wasn't until you took my coffee away."

"I don't have to leave for another 15 minutes." She said, smiling at him.

"Fine! I'll make myself another cup in 15 minutes then." Jack all but pouted.

"I hid it."

"You WHAT?!"

"I knew you wouldn't give in easily."

"I am so going to have your ass, Colonel!"

Sam smiled and moved closer to Jack's chair, throwing a leg over and straddling his lap.

"You can have my ass, General, just not the coffee." She said cheekily and grabbing his face between her hands, lowered her mouth to his, kissing him passionately.

Jack responded at first, but then pulled away, pushing her back at the shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" he said. "Don't go thinking you can just do your cute little sexy thing and get out of this..." Sam grinned and leaned in again, capturing his mouth one more time. At first he tried to resist, but the beautiful woman on his lap was all too much for him to take, and before long he was returning the kiss fervently.

After a moment he gently pulled away, smiling at her. "How long have you got?" He asked.

Sam looked down at her watch and sighed. "8 minutes."

"Long enough?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Sam chuckled, as she shook her head.

At that moment there was a military precise knock on the door. "That'll be my ride." Sam said with a sigh.

"Who taught these airmen about punctuality?" Jack asked. "I'm being robbed of 8 minutes with my wife."

"7 minutes."

"What?"

"It's only 7 minutes now." Sam explained. "I should go." She said sadly. Leaning back down, she gave him one last kiss, the passion from before now replaced with tenderness. Reluctantly she climbed off of his lap and straightened up her uniform. Jack soon followed, standing up next to her. They stood looking at each other. A mixture of longing and sadness in their eyes. As much as they tried to not make a big deal of these departures, it was still always hard.

Jack enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight. He planted a kiss on her head and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied, gripping him tighter.

They pulled apart, gave each other one last kiss, and then Sam turned and grabbed her bag before making her way to the door. Jack's gaze never leaving her. As she reached the handle she suddenly turned back around, and looked at Jack, where he still remained standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, and Jack?" She yelled.

"Yeah?"

"No more coffee!" With that final statement she turned and opened the door, greeting the airman on the other side. Another adventure awaited her.


End file.
